Cupid's Arrow
by princessreigns
Summary: Unlike their engaged friends, Adam and Eve aren't lucky when it comes to love. She just seems to fall for the wrong guys and he can't seem to stray away from deceitful women. But can a chance encounter between the two and each of their friends, push them closer together and show them that they can find love in each other? John Cena/Kelly Kelly and Edge/Eve Torres.
1. The Meeting

**Cupid's Arrow**

_AN.__ Here is a new story for you all to enjoy featuring two of my favorite couples. Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think._

* * *

_Chapter One - The Meeting_

* * *

Her straight, brunette hair blew gracefully as the ceiling fan above her continued to run. She was dressed for the cool environment of her friend's medium-sized condominium, clad in blue jeans, a white tank top and a jean jacket. Nevertheless, her blonde friend seemed to constantly keep her place cool.

"So, I've been working on the guess list for the wedding. I originally only wanted one-hundred of our friends and family, but with my fiancé wanting to invite some extra people from work and family members flying in, the list is growing."

Eve took a sip of the ice tea that sat in front of her. This is what she had been listening to all day, Kelly pacing back in forth in her living room making comments about her wedding planning.

"Is it wrong for John to want to have his friends and his whole family out here for what is thought to be the happiest day of his life? Plus, you're inviting more people too, right?"

Kelly sighed, running her hands through her now slightly goldish-brown locks. "But I have limits, and we only have so much space to work with, Eve. Boundaries are boundaries."

Eve shrugged. She didn't see why this wedding was such a stress for the Florida native. Her fiancé gave her anything and everything she wanted. He even gave her free will over _their_ wedding.

"Has John had any say in this wedding at all?"

"Of course he has," Kelly started to say.

"Really, because I know you decided on the location, the color of the dresses, and the location of the reception and if I'm not mistaken, you even decided on the date."

"I just didn't want to have all the stress on John. It was nerve racking enough for him to even get on one knee and propose to me."

Eve rolled her eyes playfully at her friend. Kelly had a tendency to be a control freak. Luckily, John wasn't the same way. Sometimes, Eve didn't understand how John put up with Kelly's habits. Then again, she guessed John looked passed it. After all, he was marrying her. Moreover, when you love someone that much, you love them in spite of their behaviors.

"Okay, so what has John contributed to the wedding?"

Kelly's eyes darted down to the guest list, glancing at it quickly then looking back up at Eve. "He has provided over half of the guest list."

"How many people are supposedly coming now?"

"Almost two-hundred and fifty people, I just don't know if we're going to have all that space. Hell, I don't know if enough food can be catered and paid for to fill these people."

"Ted was nice enough to let you use his estate. He has plenty of room in his backyard for you to use. And I know there's enough room for the reception; don't even worry about that."

"I guess; it's just a lot of work planning a wedding. I didn't expect it to be so difficult." As Kelly was about to sit down, the doorbell rang. She made a quick run for the door, opening it before the doorbell ranged again. "Hi honey,"

John wrapped his arms around her pulling her in and placing a sweet kiss on his lips. "What are you up to?"

"Wedding planning, Eve's helping a little too."

John nodded. He pulled his jacket off, threw it on the couch and made his way into the kitchen. "How much have you ladies accomplished?"

"Not much, she's been stuck on that guest list for over fifteen minutes, says your invites take up more than half of the list."

"Babe," John sighed, running his hands through his short haircut. "I thought you were okay with my family coming out here."

"I am okay with it; you know I love your parents and your brothers. It's just I didn't think the entire family tree would show up. It's as if all of your cousins and in-laws want to show up too."

"Is that a bad thing, to have everyone wanting to see me happy?"

Kelly placed the list down on her coffee table. Eve sat there and watched them talk, sipping on her ice tea while taking it all in. Kelly wrapped her arms around John's neck, giving him a sweet peck on the lips. "No, not at all. I just don't want to overcrowd Ted's place. But I love you and I do want you to be happy."

"Just trust me, okay. The only family that's coming is my parents, brothers, a few cousins and a few aunts and uncles. Nothing too major."

"What about co-workers? I only have about five to ten people at work that I invited. I counted and you have at least twenty."

John chuckled, letting her go and heading into the kitchen. "I'm popular at my job. I can't help that. In addition, they are my friends and I want them to meet the love of my life."

Kelly blushed slightly as she edited the list in front of her. He knew how to get her side tracked with his sweet comments. "I'll let it go for now, I'll just have to see what Ted says."

"Ted'll be fine with it. He and Maryse have plenty of room."

"Do you have a date for our engagement party yet, Eve?" Kelly inquired, changing the subject and moving on from her and John's conversation.

Eve's eyes widen. She sat the glass down, taking in the blonde-haired woman's question. "I didn't plan on getting one. You know I don't date."

John looked over to Eve, sitting back in his chair. "Why not?"

"You know why. I told Kelly a while back."

"She never told me. She doesn't tell me any gossip that happens between you girls at all anymore, which is kind of weird because usually, all she talks about is her and her friends."

"Long story short, guys are assholes."

Kelly scoffed, taking offense to Eve's comment about men. "John isn't an asshole…all the time."

"Hey!" John said.

"Look, the last few relationships I was in did not end well. I just rather focus on work than men right now."

"You're just looking in the wrong places. I could hook you up with your knight in shining armor."

The Colorado native rolled her eyes. As far as she was concerned, there was no such thing as a knight in shining armor. All men were the same. She had not met one that didn't fit her stereotype. That's why she was single. She, however, was happy that Kelly found love in John. They were adorably cute together. However, she just wasn't lucky in the men department.

"I don't want your hookup advice. Just concentrate on your engagement party, wedding and honeymoon plans."

"I got the honeymoon plans covered." John stated as he smiled. Kelly smiled back at him. "Sweetie, you don't have to-"

John cut her off, holding his hand up to stop her mid-sentence. "Babe, you're planning the wedding. You have all of that in your hands. Let me take care of our honeymoon, kay?"

The Florida native shrugged nonchalantly. John had then got up, kissed Kelly on her forehead and disappeared into his and Kelly's bedroom.

"Yeah, I'm going to go now. Good luck with your wedding plans. Give me a call when you want to look for the dresses."

"Wait, you're going to leave? We haven't even gotten to the planning of the engagement party yet."

Eve sighed, running her fingers through her brunette tresses. "I've been here for almost two hours, Kells. It's already one o'clock and I haven't been to the gym yet. I have to go. Just call me if you need something."

Kelly didn't have time to retort before her friend walked out of the door.

John soon reappeared, sticking his head around a corner. "Eve leave?"

"Yeah, now I have to try and do this all by myself." Kelly pouted, looking at the array of wedding catalogs and crumbled up paper she had strolled over her living room floor.

Kelly looked up at her fiancé as his frame came into view. He had nothing but a towel that was securely tied around his waist. "What are you doing?"

"I was waiting for my fiancée's friend to leave so that I could do this…" In one swoop, he had picked Kelly up and was carrying her down the hall to their bedroom. "John!" She giggled, punching his large biceps with her small fist in attempts to get away. "Put me down!"

"Oh, I will." He snickered as they entered the room and John kicked the door close with his foot. The last sounds to be heard were the resonance of both of their moans filling the room around them.

* * *

"Can I get a mocha latte with whip cream and a hint of cinnamon please?" Eve ordered as she approached the counter in her favorite coffee shop. She had left Kelly's house successfully and made her way into a peaceful environment.

She loved Kelly and John, but she didn't want to deal with Kelly's tirade about how she needed to find someone. The Colorado native was perfectly happy with her solitary.

Soon, a waitress brought her order with a half smile on her face. Eve ignored her seemingly bad attitude; maybe she was having an off day? Either way, it wasn't her concern.

"Excuse me if I'm interrupting, but you look absolutely stunning."

Eve's emerald green eyes locked with a pair of blue ones. She smiled at his sweet comment, pulling herself away from her laptop. "Thank you and you are?"

"Alex, Alex Riley," A confident smirk tugged at his face. He stuck his hand out for her to shake. She took it politely, presenting herself with a smile of her own. "I'm Eve."

"Well, Eve, you sure are gorgeous. Why would a gorgeous woman be here by herself?"

"I'm working and getting lunch and I kind of like to do that in my own private time. Thus the reason why I'm 'by myself'."

Alex nodded, sitting down in front of her. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Yeah, I kind of mind. I'm busy."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Why don't you put your laptop aside and just be happy that an attractive guy such as myself wants to give you a break from working."

Eve put her laptop on sleep and closed her laptop. "Who do you think you are? You have some nerve to come over here and think you're doing me a favor. You're just wasting your time. So why don't you and your frog face go back to where you came from?"

"Frog face," He repeated almost in a sadistic way. "You know, you're a real bitch. I try to come over here and give you a compliment. Instead, you ignore my kindness and focus on your stupid, little ass work-"

"Hey!"

Both Alex and an irate Eve looked over to notice a guy walking over in their direction. He looked to be just as irritated as Eve was. His jaws clenched and he balled his fist up as he stepped to Alex. "Leave her alone."

"And what are you going to do if I don't?"

Eve watched as the other guy grip Alex's collared shirt and pushed him against the wall by the door leading into the café. "If you don't leave her alone, I'm going to kick your ass then you are going to be looking like the bitch."

Alex ran off with his tail between his legs as Eve watched on. Everyone else had looked away by now and continued what they were previously doing. "Um, you didn't have to do that."

He shrugged, adjusting his plaid, button up t-shirt. "No, I didn't have to do it. But I wanted to…no man on my watch is going to disrespect a woman."

Eve nodded, understanding his reasoning, but she still felt as if she could have handled it herself. The mystery man was about to exit the shop until she stopped him. "What's your name?"

He turned his head around, his hand still on the door handle. "Its Adam." That was all he said. He gave her one simple response. And just like that, he was gone.

* * *

_Been working on this for a while now, ideas here and there. But here is the first chapter. Leave a review and tell me what you think_.


	2. That Love Feeling

**Cupid's Arrow**

_AN.__ I apologize ahead for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I blame the lengthiness of the chapter. Anyways, enjoy :)_

* * *

_Chapter Two - That Love Feeling_

* * *

As the tepid water from her shower head ran through her chestnut-colored hair, Eve took a much-needed breath. She had now been in the shower for about three minutes. Though it was probably going to run up her water bill, it gave her a moment to think.

She had been pondering a lot lately. Her brain was mainly clouded with things from work. Somehow, her friend's wedding had also implanted itself into her mind.

It wasn't even her nuptials, and it had stressed her out.

Today, she planned to meet up with her blonde-headed friend to look at bridesmaids dresses.

Kelly had prepared for this day since John had popped the question, but she was still deciding how many bridesmaids to have which meant John didn't know how many groomsmen he needed.

All of the stress her younger friend had put on herself made Eve glad she had given up on relationships. It would save her plenty of worry in the future.

Stepping out of the shower, her phone went off, taking her mind off things for a quick second.

"Hello," Eve wrapped a towel securely around her body and dried her hair off.

"Eve, have you read over those manuscripts for the editor yet?"

The Latina beauty ran her hand through her wet hair, sighing. There goes the stress trigger. Eve searched her bedroom and noticed the tall stack of papers on her computer desk. She hadn't had the time to go through all of those papers. Her personal live had been too hectic to even think of manuscripts.

"I haven't gotten around to proofreading all of them, no." She replied dryly.

"Eve," her friend and the editor's assistant groaned slightly at Eve's procrastination. "It's been five days. I expected them to be read and reviewed by now."

"Five days, Maria. No one can read as many papers as you gave me in that amount of time. Not to mention that my personal life has been a bit frantic."

"I understand you have a life outside of work, but I need to get those documents to the top editor."

Usually, Eve was ahead of herself when it came to her career. She was a workaholic for goodness sake. However, things had become complex.

"Ria, I'll get them to you as soon as I can, okay. Call you back later." Eve pressed 'end call' button, putting her phone down on her nightstand.

She stood up, threw the towel to the ground and searched her closet for something to wear.

A white tank top, her favorite pair of faded blue jeans and black heels suited her well for an afternoon out with the girls.

After getting dressed, she left her hair messy, letting it fall over her shoulder.

Just as she was about to leave her room, her phone went off…again.

"What?" She asked with a slightly attitude.

"Well, good afternoon to you too."

Eve ran her hand over her face, standing in front of her apartment door. "I'm sorry, Kells. I'm just aggravated, but I'm on my way to the boutique now."

"Just calling to make sure, Kaitlyn and I are waiting." Kelly stated on the other line, standing in front of a bridal store.

"I'll be there soon."

Eve pushed the cellular device into her back pocket and left her apartment, making sure to lock the door as she left.

* * *

"So John, you're really ready to tie yourself down to one woman?"

John looked over at his friend, rolling his eyes at his stupid question. "I've been engaged to Kelly for months. If I wasn't ready to spend the rest of my life with her, I wouldn't have proposed."

Ted shrugged. "I'm just saying man. That's a big ass commitment."

"A commitment I'm surely ready for." John said, matter-of-factly.

Unlike John, Ted wasn't the relationship type. He dated, but tying the knot with one woman wasn't something he planned to do anytime soon. "Eventually, you'll find that special women to settle down with."

"What about Maryse, I thought you two were rather taken with each other."

"I've only been seeing her for about two months, Cena. It's nothing serious."

John shook his head. "Women don't see things that way."

"Maryse isn't like that. She knows we are just having fun."

John stood up, making his way into the kitchen. "I guess we'll just have to see then." When John reemerged with a beer in his hand, the doorbell rung. Answering it, he nodded at his friend. "What's up Adam?"

"Nothing much," He made his way in, plopping down on one of John's chairs. "How's the engaged life?"

John chuckled. "It's been great so far. The only difference is that we live together."

"At least one of us is lucky in love…"

Ted looked over at Adam. "What happened man? Did you and Layla not work out?"

"Nope," he sai, disappointment evident in his tone. "She was still in love with her ex."

"I'm sorry man," John padded his friend on the back. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor man.

Adam nonchalantly shrugged. "It's not the first time, John. It certainly won't be the last."

The Canada native hadn't been lucky in the love department as of late. He could add Layla to the list of women who had broken his heart. However, he blamed himself for being betrayed. He was the romantic type. All Adam wanted was to find the right women. Every woman he had been with was either deceitful or unfaithful.

Thinking of the women he had been romantically linked to in the past, not one ended in a successful relationship. Layla left him for her ex-boyfriend. The girl before her only wanted a good time and not a serious commitment. The one before her cheated.

Maybe relationships weren't for him.

"Don't give up, Adam. You'll find the right one when the time is right." The Massachusetts native insisted.

Ted took a swig of his beer. "I would agree with Johnny boy over here, but I don't know much about faithful relationships, so yeah, good luck."

"Ignore him."

Adam closed his eyes for a minute, leaning back in his seat. "It's whatever. I'll get over her and move on with life as I always do. Perhaps, I should just go back to my player days."

"It would do you some good, for sure."

John smacked Ted on the back of his head at his insensitive comments. Adam paid the younger man no attention. "Enough about my fucked up situation. How's the planning for your wedding doing, John?"

"My planning," John chuckled. "nah, that's all in Kelly's hands. I haven't had anything to do with wedding planning. Only thing I've contributed to is our honeymoon."

"Has she become a bridezilla?"

"Eh, not quite. However, she did go shopping for dresses today. The level of bridezilla may be reached while she's in the boutique."

"And the engagement party?"

"It's coming along I guess. Kelly planned it to be next week, but we'll see how much she and the girls get done."

Ted chose to chime back in, resting his hand on the back of his head. "By the way, what exactly do I buy for you guys?"

"Aren't you creative enough to come up something?" John inquired.

"Actually, I was thinking of getting you something to help you out in the bedroom department. I figured you would appreciate it."

John's eyes turn to his phone as it ringed before he could give Ted a response. "Hello?"

"Hey baby," John smiled to himself, hearing Kelly's sweet voice on the other line. "Hey, how's the dress shopping going?"

Kelly looked at her figure in the mirror as she looked at the way one of the bridal dresses clung to her body. "I've tried on about five dresses so far and I can't decide on one. They're all so beautiful. But we found the bridesmaid's dresses."

"I'm sure any dress you pick would be gorgeous," John received an annoyed look from Ted at his response to Kelly. Ted almost gagged himself. John raised his hand at him before Ted caught the message and went into another room.

"Aw, aren't you sweet," The blonde-haired beauty blushed. "but I need the perfect dress. I don't think I'm going to be able to find it today. And it's not helping that the girls are getting aggravated with me."

"I wish I could help, babe. All I can do is send good luck, but don't worry your pretty, little head. That perfect dress will show up somewhere."

Kelly sighed, running her hand over the dress. "Okay, I'll see you soon. Oh, tell Ted that Maryse won't be at home when he gets there. She's going with the rest of us to get a mani-pedi."

"Sure," John cringed at the words 'mani-pedi. He'd never understand women and their beauty rituals. "see you soon, love you." He put his phone to the side and went to find his friends raiding his refrigerator

"Uh, get out of my refrigerator." John spoke sternly. "And Ted, apparently Maryse won't be at home when you get there. She's out with the girls."

Ted looked pleased to know he would have the house to himself. John gave him a questioning look, not even knowing that Ted had let Maryse see his home.

"Back to the engagement party, Cena." Adam spoke up, sitting his drink to the side. "I know it's completely unoriginal and I probably won't be the only person to give them to you, but I was thinking his and hers towels."

"I honestly don't care what you buy, man. I don't even see the point in having an engagement party. Kelly cares. But I don't think she would be happy to see you give her towels."

"But she'll get over it eventually, right?"

"While she's prepping for a wedding, hell no, maybe afterwards,"

"Do you have a date for the party?" Ted piped up.

Adam rolled his eyes, knowing that Ted already knew the answer to that question. "I'll let you figure that one out on your own."

"I was just suggesting that having a date would take your mind off that girl you use to date, maybe even make you feel a little better knowing that you had some arm candy by your side."

Adam shook his head in disagreement. "Women aren't arm candy." He chose to change the subject by asking John a question. "So Cena, Kelly's getting all of her wedding shopping out the way, what about you? Don't you have a tux to get?"

"Whenever Kelly is all done with her shopping, I'll worry about my own. Actually, I'm not even stressing over. The wedding isn't in until a couple of months anyways."

"Then why is she..."

"You know how women are, man, wanting to get things don't ahead of schedule. Well, it's even worse when that woman is getting married. Then things are bought like three months in advance."

"So when is the wedding, exactly?"

"It's in August."

Both Ted and Adam seemed to have the same response as they both whistled around the same time.

"She has plenty of time. Why rush?"

"Ask her. As long as we've been together, I'll never fully understand the things that she chooses to do."

"How about we drift away from this wedding subject, I'm starting to feel feminine and that is never a good thing."

John appeared to agree as he turned his television on and their casual conversation drifted away from the gossip of the couple's wedding to discussing the game that played across his TV screen.

* * *

For what seemed like the umpteen time that day, Kelly held another dress against her slender frame.

"Kelly, can we just come back another day? I'm tired of just sitting here watching you try on wedding dresses."

She turned to her blonde headed friend, a hint of frustration in her voice. "I'm sorry okay, but find the perfect dress for your perfect day isn't easy."

"You have more than one day to look for the perfect dress. Your wedding isn't until August." Tiffany stressed, running her fingers through her hair.

Kelly shook her head. Her friends just didn't understand. Sure, she had months to prepare for her wedding. However, she didn't want to wait to get ideas. The Florida native needed ideas for the perfect gown now.

"Tiffany, you have to understand that this is the most important day of my life. It takes a lot of planning in advance to make sure everything is perfect."

"I'm sorry, Kells. I know this is important to you, but I have somewhere to be. I didn't plan on being in a wedding boutique all day."

"Fine, go ahead and go then." Kelly turned on her toes, looking back into the mirror. She wasn't going to force her to stay; she couldn't. She would at least have one friend still there as Tiffany exited the store.

"You're really letting the stress of this wedding drive you up the wall." Eve stated, sitting behind her.

Kelly disappeared into one of the dressing rooms to slip the gown off then came back out and sat by her brunette-haired friend. "I can't help it, Eve. I just want everything to go just right."

"I understand you want everything to be perfect. Every woman wants her marriage ceremony to go swimmingly. Nonetheless, you have to relax a bit. Take a break from wedding planning and just be with John."

Eve was right. The planning for her wedding had been her number one priority as of late. It had taken up so much of her time that she and John hadn't had much quality time together as of late.

"I guess you're right." Kelly realized that she did need some time off from planning her wedding. "It's sad thought…"

"What?" Eve questioned, looking up as her as Kelly gathered her stuff.

"You worry more about John and me than you do about being in a relationship of your own. Don't get me wrong, I love that you care about us so much and I'm sure John does too. It's just you need to find someone special for yourself."

Eve half smiled. "Kelly, I'm not worried about being in a relationship. My love is my work; that's all I need right now."

"Come on Evie," Kelly exclaimed as they left the store without a single shopping bag. "Love is a beautiful thing. You have to find it in someone."

"I will admit. A while back when you told me you had fallen in love with John, I thought it was something I wanted too. I saw how you two were with each other. I knew that I wanted that with someone one day. But in all honestly, I don't care for it now."

"You don't care to love anyone? You don't want anyone to truly love you?"

Eve shook her head. "Seriously, Kells, I don't care about all of that. For now, the only thing I love is my career."

The fact that Eve didn't want to experience the love feeling that she had gotten from John sadden her. Everyone should feel love; it was an amazing feeling. Waking up every morning to that one special person, getting to kiss them goodnight, it was something Kelly cherished. After all, it wasn't everyday that you genuinely fell in love.

She couldn't force it on her now. Nevertheless, Kelly hoped that one day Eve would experience the feeling of love and affection with someone who really cared for her.

"I actually have to get home and finish some work…" Eve mumbled as she glanced down at her phone, looking at her work messages.

"Oh, put that phone away and let's go back to the house and just have fun."

"No, you go back to the house and have some fun with John. I'll see you later; I have some work to do." Eve smiled as she waved 'bye' to Kelly before getting in her car and driving off.

Kelly obviously wasn't going to chase after her car, so in defeat, she got in her vehicle and left. She was going to take Eve's advice and spend some quality time with John.

With her luck, she knew that by the time she got home, the guys would still be there.

Then, just as she predicted, there they were. Ted and Adam greeted John's future wife as she walked in. She received an innocent peck on the lips from John before she disappeared into the kitchen.

"How did the shopping go, Kells?" Adam called out.

Kelly looked around the corner, looking at John's older friend. She stood there, giving Adam a sarcastic expression. "When a woman comes home after shopping with no bag in their hand, how do you think the shopping went?"

"She has a point." Ted chimed in. "Women always come back with something when they go out shopping. If they don't, it didn't go well."

This time, John gave Ted a questionable look. "How would you know that?"

"Maryse went out last week. I gave her my credit card and she didn't come back with a single bag. No new shoes, no new dress and no jewelry. Absolutely nothing."

"Did she come in with anything new on?"

"No," Ted said. "that was the weird part because every time she goes shopping, she comes back with the item on. I asked her what happened and she said that they didn't have anything she wanted. That completely blew my mind."

John just shook his head, looking back up at his fiancée. "You'll find that flawless dress eventually, babe."

"I sure hope so," She said. "But like Eve said I have plenty of time to look for a dress. I'm going to just take a break and focus on spending time with my handsome fiancé." Kelly smiled, placing a sweet kiss on the nape of John's neck.

The Massachusetts native's cheeky smile produced a gagging noise to come from Ted mouth.

Kelly rolled her eyes at him and gave him a slap on the back of his head before disappearing upstairs.

"Hey, first your boyfriend and now, you! I'm tired of you people hitting me on my head like that…it's rude."

John chuckled, "Let it go and watch the damn game."

* * *

_There's the new chapter; remember to leave some lovely reviews. And please vote on the poll on my profile, I'd really appreciate it._


End file.
